


After the Memory

by NightFell



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Dishonored 1, Family Fluff, Ficlet, Gen, Post-Dishonored (Video Game), Post-Low Chaos Ending, Pre-Dishonored 2 (Video Game), dad-daughter moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightFell/pseuds/NightFell
Summary: Emily has a difficult time adjusting after returning to Dunwall Tower and goes missing. Corvo searches for her.





	After the Memory

He heard Callista's swift, urgent footsteps before she reached the doorway to his office. The poor woman looked absolutely distraught.

"Lord Protector," the governess breathed, "I'm sorry to disturb you but...Emily didn’t show for afternoon lessons. I can't find her anywhere."

Corvo placed the security detail missive he had been reading down on his desk. Running a hand through his hair, he gave a small sigh before reaching for his coat. He looked kindly at the woman standing by the doorway, "Don't worry, Callista. I think I know where she is."

The woman's hands were still wrung together tightly but she managed to give a small nod before retreating back into the hall. Corvo did not fault her for worrying. It had only been a month since Emily’s return back to Dunwall Tower and the collapse of the conspiracy orchestrated by the self-appointed Lord Regent. Things were slowly returning back to normal but everyone was still on edge, and rightfully so.

Even he was wound up and tense as well. After weeks of long, tedious nights filled training and running drills with the City Watch, things were finally settling into acceptable order. Corvo had personally saw to much of the guards' training himself. He was exhausted but the effort was well worth it knowing that Emily was safe again and would remain safe under his watch.

Though to be fair, Emily was starting to prove she would be capable of handily fending for herself one day. Ever since she started training with Corvo, Emily had become remarkably and rapidly proficient at evading those she wanted to avoid. Her antics had created much confusion and consternation among the staff, _especially_  during her lesson times. As Royal Protector, it was Corvo's duty to emphasize and remind the young Empress of the importance of remaining within sight of the staff and City Watch guards. However the other half of him though was proud- fiercely proud- of her for mastering their training sessions together with alacrity.

Ascending the final flight of stairs, Corvo found himself standing in front of an all too familiar set of closed doors. He paused for a moment longer before letting himself in, quietly shutting the door behind. Even months later, it still was not easy walking into her room. He felt the sharp painful tug in his heart as his gaze moved across the space. Despite the best efforts of the staff, there were still signs of Jessamine everywhere and all the memories that came with her.

It was here during the moments in between that they had found each other - when duty and station had mattered little as they laid tangled together breathless, reckless, and alive with forbidden love. Where he had held Jessamine in his arms after receiving news of her father's passing, when the realization and full weight of Empress of the Isles had settled on her slim shoulders. And then a few short years later, when Emily was born - Corvo would never forget the hours spent restlessly waiting outside in the rain and shadows by the room's window, listening and waiting to finally meet his new family inside.

As the new Empress, Emily now resided in the room. Though the girl did not utter a word of protest when she moved into her mother's bedchamber, Corvo knew Emily still didn’t find it easy being in the space. Often the young empress would pad quietly through the dark halls late at night to spend the evening in his room, curling up in bed next to him. Sometimes they would sleep, Corvo running a hand soothingly through Emily's dark hair, listening for her breaths to even out before allowing his to follow. But more often than not, they spent long evenings lying awake, each lost in their own sea of thoughts and memories.

Corvo gave a weary sigh. Pulling his attention back to the present, he glanced around again looking for a sign where Emily could be. Nothing appeared to be amiss. He walked further into the room and soon felt a whisper of cool air curl across the floors. Glancing up, he noted the slightly open window beside the bed. _Of course._  

Lifting the window's metal latch, Corvo swung over the sill and outside in one smooth movement, landing lightly on the ledge below. Dunwall Tower was not the tallest building he had ever traversed but it was built on a steep cliffside and the walls along the waterfront terminated in a sheer drop straight into Wrenhaven River. One misstep and it was a _very_ long way down. The wind gusting up the sides of the Tower did not make things easy either. One of the first skills Corvo had drilled into Emily was footwork and balance but even with training, the wind was cutting, unpredictable, and wild, causing the edges of his heavy coat to whip up and around his legs.

He quickly made his way along the length of the wall ledge and pulled himself up on the stone rampart, feeling the prickle of snow flurries land on his exposed hands.

Emily was sitting on the ledge, her back to him, favoring the view overlooking the river towards the sea. Corvo scuffed his boot against the rough stone pavers just loud enough to be heard. The young girl glanced behind and smiled at him in brief greeting, the falling snow whirling around her slight form in a shimmering halo. Walking over with a smile of his own, Corvo shrugged off his coat and draped it over Emily's shoulders. He took a seat next to her, gazing across the gray seas.  With the winter months fast approaching, daylight was fading earlier each day but today still it persisted just enough to cast its muted rosy glow on the rolling water and ships along the river. A subtle lull settled over everything as if the city was readying itself for a long hibernation in the coming months ahead. 

"You picked a good spot," Corvo nodded approvingly. "Unobstructed views all around but plenty of options for a retreat if needed."

Emily gave a small smile; she never could hide her pleasure when he praised her. The girl nestled deeper into the depths of Corvo's coat and turned her attention back to waters below, "I like being up here, away from it all. Things seem so much more simple when you are so far away."

There was wisdom in her words. Corvo glanced at Emily, suddenly realizing just how much she looked like Jessamine. The soft edges of youth and childhood were beginning to sharpen into powerful and graceful angles.

"Father," Emily's voice was small and forlorn. "What if I am awful at being Empress? What if everyone hates me?"

Yes, she was going to be a formidable and wise leader one day. But for now, the girl in front of Corvo was young, uncertain, and full of self-doubt.

"The only thing you can do is do the best you can," Corvo reached over with an arm and gave Emily a hug. "Your decisions and actions will impact those around you. Rule with fairness and justice, consider the lives of those you rule- As your mother did." _But be careful with who you share your power with,_ hewanted to say. Jessamine had been too trusting and the cost of that mistake was paid with her life.

Emily looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding firmly, "Mother always reminded me to think of others first. She was very wise." She glanced up at Corvo, "I want her to be proud of me."

"I’m sure she is very proud of you, Emily. Just as I am now." Corvo couldn't help but smile at her determination, "You’re already becoming a fine Empress."

Hugging the large coat around her, Emily leaned in and gave Corvo a small kiss on the cheek, an action of innocent impulse and simple trust.

"Ugh," Emily scrubbed her chin with a disgruntled expression. "Your face is so scratchy."

"Sorry," Corvo murmured with a quiet laugh, running his other hand across the rough stubble that was starting to grow out.

"I mean- Don't change it though. I like it." Emily smiled at him and together, they gazed across the river towards the gray winter sea.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this little ficlet sitting around in my drafts since the holidays and needed to post it or it'd probably never see the light of day. Being a huge sap for dad-daughter fluff moments, I wanted to write something to shamelessly self-indulge and also experimented with something different in my writing process so we shall see how this goes. Enjoy, and please let me know what you think in a comment/kudo! Thanks for reading & supporting (:


End file.
